expedicion de miedo
by yukia nya
Summary: ¿que pasaria si um grupo de shinigamis, humanos y arrancar fuesen de expedicion a un bosque y rukia es secuestrada la noche posterior a noche de brujas? Un ichigo enojado y a la misma vez preocupado, un renji asustado, un ulquiorra que ni se inmuta y la mounstrosa comida de orihime. Es mi primer fic. Soy mala en los summary
1. Chapter 1

Holawas este es un pequeño one-shot creado para este 31 de octubre es sobre mi pareja favorita. Ichiruki.

Bueno las ultimas cosas:

**Dedicaciones.**

-nop, aun no, solo a los lectores y a mi hermana gemela de otra madre que ella me involucro en el mundo del anime. (de seguro ahora esta editando una foto, creando un video, viendo diabolik lovers o free! O simplemente jugando mad father.)

**Disclaimer.**

Bleach no me pertenece pero una amiga me debe un favor y le pediré que valla a japon, encuentre a tite, lo cuide con *cariño* hasta que vuelva la manga un Ichiruki que aun sea un shonen y si shonen jump dice que es un shojo ella ira a la editorial y… mejor la historia aquí va:

**Nota: no soy muy buena con los títulos, y no la hice con el típico drama de *es que somos de mundos diferentes y bla, bla, bla* (aunque le da sabor :D, pero suena a telenovela, aunque con una amiga estamos creando un guion dramático e idiota y se llamara *amor de barrioooo* y trata de… ¡AUCH!(golpeada por kon)**

**Kon: cállate quiero ver a mi nee-san**

**Yo: ¡MALDITO PELUCHE DEL DEMONIOOOOO!**

**Kon: ¡NEE-SAN ESTA LOCA ES PEOR QUE EL IDIOTA DE ICHIGOOO!**

** Ichigo: ¡QUE, QUE KON, DATE POR MUERTO LEON ESTUPIDOOOOOO, TE LANZARE AL INFIERNOOOOO…**

**Yo: jeje, mejor la historia -.- antes de que estos se maten (que digo kon… matar a ichigo… jajajajaja, si como si eso llegara a pasar)**

**Aquí la historia:**

***expedición de miedo***

Era un día sábado treinta de octubre y en la residencia kurosaki, isshin despertaba como de costumbre a ichigo, de la forma más normal que tiene.

-ICHIGOOOOOOO- grito el pelinegro mientras se lanzaba hacia su hijo para despertarlo con _cariño _ichigo se da cuenta antes y cuando isshin estaba más cerca de él le da un golpe en la cara e isshin sale volando de la habitación.

-¿¡VIEJO ESTUPIDO NO PODRIAS SER UN PADRE NORMAL ALGUNA VEZ EN TU ESTUPIDA VIDA!?

Mientras que la habitación de las hermanas ellas despertaba como de costumbre, rukia se fue a bañar, yuzu preparaba el desayuno y Karin… bueno…

-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR LOS DOS PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Si ese era un día normal en la residencia kurosaki mientras que en casa de orihime tatsuki se había quedado a dormir.

-oye orihime.-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿qué tatsuki?

-¿le avisaste a los demás de la *expedición*?

-¿Qué expedición, tatsuki?

-orihime, la que planeaste a principio de mes.

-ah esa tatsuki, ahora que lo dices-pone su cara pensativa-no, no le e avisado aun jeje - ríe nerviosa.

-orihime-le dice en forma de reproche- bueno orihime llamare a los chicos para que vallan al café y tu llama a los otros… esos los que… a ver ¿Cómo se llamaban?... bueno como sea tu llama a los que de vez en cuando están en karakura ya sabes ellos… la voluptuosa, el enano, el pelirrojo, y los demás.

-está bien tatsuki, pero… ¿qué desayunamos?-pregunto inocentemente la pelinaranja.-¡ya sé que tal helado de yogurt con pastrami y…-pero la interrumpieron.

-orihime, y si… ¿comemos afuera?

-bueno pero… ¿no te gusta mi comida tatsuki?

-no, no es eso orihime pero…-nerviosa-eh mira qué hora es es mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos a almorzar.

Así las dos salieron a desayunar a una cafetería cerca.

Mientras que los *cinco* kurosakis desayunaban.

-¡baka! Pasame la leche-dijo rukia.

-pidelo con respeto, enana.

-mira quien lo dice, ¡BAKAAA!

-enana del demonio.

-zanahoria.

-anciana.

-Niñato.

-debilucha.

-¡debilucha tu abuela kurosaki!

-NOO LA ABUELA NOOO.

-cállate viejo-dijo Karin.

-toma rukia-chan

-gracias yuzu.

-ves kurosaki-kun tu hermana es mas mable que tu-dijo la pelinegra con el tono que ichigo detestaba.

-podrías hablar normal enana-mas que una petición parecía una orden.

-ooo parece que a kurosaki-kun no le gusta mi voz-se puso a actuar- y… yo que crei que éramos amigos y tu me vienes con eso?-dijo derramando lagrimas falsas.

-rukia, se que estas actuando.

-ichigo como puedes decirme eso-saca un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y se seco las *lagrimas*.

-ICHIGOOO NO SEAS ASI CON RUKIA-CHAN-corre a abrazarla.

-ku..kuro…saki…-san, no… no…pu…puedo…res…respirar…agh-decia una rukia ahogada pero el no la escuchaba.

-¡VIEJO SULTA LA ASFICCIAS!-dijo una naranja que golpeo a isshin.

-MASAKIIII NUESTRO HIJO NO ME QUIEREEE.

Mientras que en un café…

Un mozo se acerco para que las dos amigas les comunicara su pedido (Notelia: cuando diablos uso palabras sofisticadas)

-¿que desean damas?

-yo quiero un café y unos hotcakes-dijo tatsuki.

-¿y la otra dama?

-yo quiero… quiero… un helado de pistacho con salsa de queso y salame y para beber deseo una… ya se, un chocolate caliente…

-_al fin algo normal-_pensó este

-con con rodajas de jamon colgando.

-hay, orihime suspiro tatsuki.

Las dos disfrutaron su desalluno y luego empezaron a llamar

-si…ho…hola…ku…kurosa…ki…ki-kun, me preguntaba si iban a ir a la excursión de hoy?

-al otro lado de la línea-claro orihime ahora nos esamo preparando para eso… ¡KON DEJA A RUKIA EN PAZ Y TU TAMBIEN VIEJOOO!

Orihime tuvo que alejarse el celular por el estruendo del celular.-bueno eso era, adiós.

-adios orihime.

- ah!, espera kurosaki-kun puedes avisarles a los shinigamis.

-si, bueno adiós orihi…¡KON ENSERIO DEJA QUE ENTRE AL BAÑO, YUZUUU LLEVATE A KON!

En casa kurosaki.

-¡RUKIA SALE DEL MALDITO BAÑO O NO VAMOS A LLEGAR!

-¡¿Qué DICES ICHIGO SI NOS VAMOS A LAS CINCO?!

-¡PERO ENANA SON LAS TRES TREINTE Y EN LO QUE TE DEMORAS LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

-¡ENANA TU ABUELA!

-NIÑOS DEJEN DE METERSE CON LA ABUELA.

Así llego la hora y casi todos estaban ahí pero faltaban dos personas.

-Kurosaki, como siempre va a llegar tarde.-dijo ishida.

-CORRE ENANA QUE NO LLEGAMOS.

-CALLATE IDIOTA.

Luego de unos insultos llegaron

-hasta que al fin aparecen – dijo renji.

.bueno tuvimos que pasar por mucho antes de venir, kon no dejaba que rukia se bañara, luego empezamos a pelear yo desde la puerta y rukia en la ducha, luego el viejo solo nos dio un solo una carapa y dijo cosas raras…

_Flashback_

_-¡viejo y las carpas!_

_-toma hijo._

_-pero solo es una._

_-pero tu dormirás con rukia-chan._

_-QUEEEE_

_Fin flashback (porque la cosa se puso fea, si eso… no que no tenia inspiración… nooo señor siempre estoy inspirada… si …. Jeje siempre … eh mejor la historia)_

-y… nada mas entonces vamos.

-SIIIII-un grito de todos

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**Bueno esto iba a ser un one-shot tenía color de fic** **asique lo volvi un fic que de seguro no durara mas de dos capítulos, tres.**

**Se despide su querida muy famosa(ojala), hermosa, divertida, carismática e idiota escritora.**

**Lo idiota era lo único cierto.**

**Bueno antes unos reviws para una escritora pobre… *cof, cofclaro cof* son mi razón de vida y…**

**Bleach y todos sus bellos personajes (ichigo por ejemplo, byakuya, ulquiorra), lo que no son tan bellos(arrancar yami o los hollows) y otros son de mi propiedad…**

**Concienia:di la verdad**

**Yo: nuuuuuu**

**Conciencia: dilo**

**Yo: nuuuuu**

**Conciencia: ME APAGAS LA PACIENCIA ASIQUE TE VOY A MATAR**

**-PROBLEMA TECNICOS ADIOS-**


	2. los sentimientos de orihime

**Holiwis aquí les entrego la segunda parte chan chan chan (****_véase como efectos de sonido pues no hay presupuesto) _****les daría una advertencia pero daría spoiler solo dire algo que tiene que ve con las siguientes palabras:**

**-no**

**-orihime.**

**-sentimientos.**

**See creo que fue mucha información.**

**Dedicaciones:**

**Bueno como lo comencé justo después de que subí el otro cap solo tengo un review asique el capitulo lo dedico a mi onny-chan milu, a mi onny-chan shishinashi y a mis tres mejores amigas que no les gusta mucho el anime pero me quieren.**

**Rukia kuchiki White moon: **jeje si al parecer a isshin no le gusta que se metan con la abuela, que bueno que te gustó, fue alentador ver que alguien alaba mi trabajo por primera vez y que le gusto, que además pide continuación, pero me hizo sentir feliz que mi primer review fuera así gracias.

**Bueno nada más que decir que solo bleach y sus personajes son de tite kubo un buen hombre que no me quiere ceder su trabajo.**

**Solo una cosa mas este fic se puede encontrar en fanficslandia o fanfiction pues lo publico en esos dos lugares pero me quieren mas en fanfiction bueno la historia con su nombre.**

***expedición de miedo***

**Capitulo2: los sentimientos de orihime y la furia de ichigo.**

**En que quede… asi…**

-todos dijeron si y ba bla bla.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o —o—o—o

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí…-decía ishida pero fue interrumpido porque de una garganta sale nelliel, grimmjow, y ulquiorra(que por una razón son enemigos pero yo no hice este fic para que se peleen aunque le de vida nop yo lo hice para ver desapa… NOOO, NO HAY SPOILER)

-¿Qué, que demonios hacen aquí?-pregunta un ichigo histérico.

-¿Qué mas que venir a disfrutar?-dijo Grimm

-bueno en que quede… asi, si nos separaremos por carpas, primero una pregunta básica, ¿quien trajo carpa?- pregunto el Quincy.

**Los que levantaron la mano:**

-ichigo y rukia

-byakuya, hisagi, ikkaku, yumichika, yachiru, toshiro.

-chad, mizuiro, uriu, tatsuki.

-ulquiorra

-bueno ¿y los que no?

**Los que no levantaron la mano:**

-keigo.

-rangiku, renji, kira.

-nell,grimmjow

-hay que sorpresa el estúpido de keigo y los tres que siempre se emborrachan.-dijo ichigo con ironía.

-¿Qué dices zanahoria?-dijo renji.

-¿tú qué crees, piña?

-¡¿Cómo que piña, naranja que pretende ser fresa?!

De repente llega rukia y les golpea a ambos en la cabeza.

-primero renji ¡es mi frase!, y segundo ¡¿los dos pueden no pelear cada cinco minutos?!

-es una broma rukia tu y kurosaki siempre están juntos y…-eso llamo la atención de cierto kuchiki- no hacen nada más que pelear.

-¡¿Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡MALDICION CALLENSE!

-i…ishida-dijeron todos.

-bueno la separación será asi:

-orihime con tatsuki y rangiku.

-Ikkaku, yumichika y yachiru.-la tienda de yumichika fue condenada por tener mucho decorado.

-los tres arrancar juntos.

-ichigo con kira y…-ichigo lo detuvo.

-eh ishida el viejo me dijo que me mata si no cuido a rukia, además de que me quitara la mesada.

-¿quieres enfrentarte a mi padre?, créeme el te ara bailar desnudo por todo el instituo.

-eh…kurosaki con kuchiki-san.

-kira, renji y hisagi.

-keigo con Chad y mizuiro.

-byakuya, gin y toshiro.

-gitsugaya taicho para ti.

-y yo con chizuru.

-aaaa yo quería dormir con mi orihime y su amiga.

-CALLATE CHIZURU-un derechaso de tatsuki

-bueno ya estamos vamos

Ya en el lugar deseado aramron las carpas todas separadas por una no muy pequeña distancia era hermoso eran como las doce y trenta cunado terminaron y prepararon una fogata.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— o—o—o

-¿tastuki me acompañas un poco?-pregunto orihime.

-bueno.

Así las dos fueron a cierta parte del rio.

-oye tatsuki, ¿crees que le pueda decir a ichigo lo…lo que pienso?.

-mmm… intentalo hoy en la fogata-tatsuki prefería que se dejara de hacerse ilusiones falsas con ichigo ya que en su vida lo mas probable es que ya este rukia *_orihime espero que no te duela tanto como creo yo, además mis sospechas se acaban de fortalecer*_al frente estaba ichigo y rukia, ellas dos volvieron pero los otros dos estaban recién instalándose en la laguna.

Primero llego rukia.

-hay, que linda se ve la luna reflejada en el agua… y… -tirito por el frio en ese entonces llego ichigo, y le coloco su abrigo y termino la frase.

-y, las estrellas rodeándola le da una belleza imposible de conseguir.-el se sentó y con su brazo rodeo los hombros de rukia.

i…ichigo-dijo sobresaltada

-¿que pasa?, ni que fuera un extraño.-y le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, que haces aquí?

-vengo a decirte algo que no puede esperar.

-¿Qué… pasa?-se nos pone nerviosa rukia :D.

-rukia, yo… yo… te_…-*diablos porque es tan difícil*_ hace unos días se había dado cuenta de eso.

_Nota: dedicare el siguiente capítulo a lo ocurrido en esos días en la *muy calmada* residencia kurosaki._

Pero como sabemos ichigo no es hombre de palabras, más bien es… de acciones, eso se notaria pues cuando lo pensó mejor su boca ya estaba sobre la de rukia, ambos sonrojados pero lo que hizo al pelinaranja feliz fue saber que rukia le correspondía de igual manera.

Al principio fue algo tierno pero luego fue a pasar a algo más apasionado, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y posaron sus frentes juntas, aun con el sonrojo.

-ichigo tomo la cara de rukia en sus manos sin deshacer el contacto de sus frentes- rukia, te amo.

-ichigo… yo también- y ambos quedaron mirando al lago hasta que apareció orihime, ellos del asombro rompieron el abrazo.

-ku…kurosaki-kun, ¿podemos hablar?

-mmm, si ¿Por qué no?

-pero… a solas.

-bueno, rukia vuelvo enseguida-esta última asintió.

Un poco mas allá, aunque rukia escuchaba lo que pasaba e ichigo sabia eso y por esa razón se sentía algo aliviado.

-eh…eh…yo…qui…qui…qui…quiero-el pelinaranja se empezaba a hartar, el solo quería volver con rukia, su rukia, la rukia que lo amaba y que amaba.- kurosaki-kun yo…yo…¡te amo!-lo besa, rukia lo ve y le da cierta puntada, pero ichigo no tarda en separarla de él y le da cierta felicidad a la moren, pero a orihime un gran dolor-ku…ku.

-nada, no digas nada-hablaba con su seño totalmente fruncido.

-¿es por rukia? ¿Verdad?

-orihime, tu para mí solo eres una amiga, pero a rukia yo la amo.

-con sus ojos ya llorosos-¡lo sabía, sabía que era por ella, ¿Qué tiene que yo no, soy más alta, mas voluptuosa, mas femenina, más divertida, y mucho más hermosa!

-orihime, para.

-¡si tú la hubieras dejado morir en un principio esto no pasaría!-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE MENTIRA, NUCAAA!-damas y caballeros ichigo kurosaki se enojo.-mejorme…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-un grito de rukia.

-¡RUKIA!-este salió corriendo a buscarla.

-¡ICHIGOOO, AYUDAAAA!-se oye un golpe-i…i…ichi…go-desmayada

-pero este cuando llego noto algo, rukia no estaba, se la habían llevado, tampoco sentía su presencia espiritual.

-se la han llevado, ¡se la han llevado!, ¡SE LA HAN LLEVADO!

**_CONTINUARA?_**

**_No, créanme si continuara como pondría un finl asi como _**

**Si,si lose querida tsubaky… MALDITA COMO PONES UN FINAL DE CAPITULO ASI ¡COMOOOO!**

**Yo:jeje, solo les diré rukia volverá, se los aseguro y si me Sali de los personjes de orihime e ichigo pero le dio sabor y creo que lo hare mas largo el fic.**

**Bueno se despide tsubaky nya.**

**Bye….**

**Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo.**


	3. recuerdos parte 1

**Aloha a tooodos los lectores se preguntaran:**

**-¿vas a hacer cada capítulo con un saludo nuevo ¬¬?**

***seep, cada uno con un capitulo nuevo.**

**-¿volverá rukia ¬¬?**

***seria spoiler y, lo dije en el capitulo anterior.**

**-¿mataras a alguien?**

***nop (creo)**

**-¿Qué hacen ahí los arrancar?**

***no más preguntas.**

**-pero…**

***¡QUE NO MAS PREGUNTAS! **

**Bueno ahora sin más el capitulo 3**

**Pero antes agradecimientos.**

**Rukia kuchiki White moon:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo las continuaciones, y sip ichigo fue tan tierno le mostré esa parte a una amiga y se derritió.

**Kikyo kuchiki:**

Wooo una lectora nueva, see ulquiorra es lindo pero orihimeno me cae tan mal (¬¬ claro) pero aveces en la serie me harta que este todo el tiempo "kurosaki-kun".

**Dedicaciones:**

Solo lectores y la pollito.

**Capitulo tres parte 1 sabado**

**"****_recuerdos"_**

(nota: este capítulo es la explicación de que rukia e ichigo se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, ademas constara de dos partes ya que creo que me quedo algo largo)

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de karakura, e isshin aprovecho para ir a la playa, pero primero tenían que despertar los miembros de la familia kurosaki.

**Los despiertos:**

-yuzu: cocinando.

-karin: bañándose

Isshin: despertando a ichigo.

**Los dormidos:**

-ichigo: durmiendo, porque si

Rukia: durmiendo la pobre no pudo dormir bien.

**Volviendo al mundo…**

-¡ICHIGOOOO, DESPIERTA HIJO ESTUPIDOOOO!-se lanzo a golpearlo.

Ichigo como es el simplemente… lo lanzo afuera de la habitación, en sale rukia de la habitación con unas grandes ojeras.

-hola-bosteza-kurosaki-san, ichigo-vuelve a bostezar.

-¿¡PERO RUKIA-CHAN QUE TE PASOOO!?-corre a rukia.

-nada, es solo que en la noche no pude dormir.

-enana, pareces mapache.

-kurosaki, cállate no ando de humor para pelear.

o—o-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— o—o—o

Después de una pelea "_pequeña"_ entre ambos shinigamis era la hora de partir a la playa.

-¡ichi-nii, baja rápido, solo faltas tú!

-¡voy, asegúrate de que yuzu no use mi puesto!

-si, como digas ichi-nii.

Cuando el pelinaranja ya había bajado vio a yuzu sentada cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto a Karin en una esquina de atrás y rukia casi dormida al centro, ichigo se sub atrás reprochando a Karin.

-karin te dije que no dejaras a yuzu en mi puesto.

-hay ichigo, una vez no te hará daño.

-sí, claro ¬¬

Isshin partió, unos quince minutos después rukia cayo profundamente dormida, Karin miraba por la ventana, yuzu soñaba despierta junto con isshin.

-… entonces preparare calamar y mas especies, y jugare con el mar… -yuzu fantaseaba.

-hay que sueño-dijo ichigo mas para sí mismo que para los otros-ichigo cerró los ojos, pero los abrió sorprendido cuando sintió algo en su hombro izquierdo, era la cabeza de rukia que cayó sobre su hombro-ru…rukia-dijo en voz casi imperceptible, suspiro y se quedo dormido cinco minutos después su cabeza descansaba sobre la de rukia.

Yuzu… yuzu-susurraba isshin.

-eh?

-saca la cámara.

-¿para qué?

-mira atrás.

Isshin tenía razón la melliza rubia vio la escenita de los dos dormilones.

-awwww ^3^

-esta foto va para urahara.

En hueco mundo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— o—o—o

-aizen-sama.

-¿Qué ocurre ulquiorra?

-es semana libre en el instituto de karakura y los kurosakis se fueron a la playa…

-¿y kuchiki?

-también, aizen-sama ella vive con ellos, por eso, sería buena idea ir a atacar a karakura y…-aizen lo interrumpe.

-ulquiorra.

-¿si, aizen-sama?

-suspira-hay ulquiorra… ¡¿QUE DICES CON ESTE CALOR QUIEN QUERRIA IR A KARAKURA?!

-o…ok aizen-sama.

En el seireitei

o—o—o—o—o-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— o—o—o—o

en el decimo escuadron, toshiro (**Histugaya-taicho para ti¬¬)**, perdón hitsugaya-taicho trabajaba y su teniente… tirada en un sofá.

-matsumoto, ponte a trabajar de una vez.

-pero taiiicho hace mucho calooorrrr.

-nada de peros matsumoto y ponte a…-matsumoto ya se había ido-… ¡MATSUMOTOOOOO!

En el auto de los kurosaki (no pregunten de donde isshin saco un auto)

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-o— o—o—o

-…harukaze ni yume to me ga ii wo nose arukidasu de kao wo agete mata tonari de waraeru yoni…-yuzu cantaba feliz harukaze* con isshin (suena raro pero cierto), Karin solo quería que pararan y rukia e ichigo ya se habían despertado y estaban igual que Karin.

-i…ichigo-llamo rukia.

-que.

-¿cuánto falta?

-nose…-harukaze termina.¡SIIII PORFIN!-pero empieza shoujo s*(no es que ichigo odie a scandal*)¡NOOOOO!

Rukia saca un mp3 que isshin le había regalado hace unos meses.

-enana, ¿Qué escuchas?

-tenia puesto ichirin no hana* pero está por terminar creo que despues viene melody of the wild dance*.

-ah.

-oye ichigo, ¿quieres salir de ese "_infierno_".-le dijo alzándole un audífono.

-gracias.

Los dos empezaron…

-shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou…

-genial, primero papá y yuzu, ahora ichigo y rukia.

Veinte minutos más, ichigo y rukia ya iban por la canción ALONES*, yuzu e isshin ya habían parado hace cinco minutos, Karin había suspirado aliviada cuando los dos de adelante pararon, pero un grito destruyo toda esa paz.

-¡LA PLAYAAAA!-gito emocionada yuzu.

así los "_kurosakis_" se bajaron del auto como a las tres treinta de la tarde, primero bajaron las cosas, luego fueron a un restaurante que había cerca de la costa y almorzaron y luego fueron a la playa.

-¡vamos rukia-chan ven con nosotras al mar!-dijo yuzu.

-¡si, rukia-chan vamos!

-¡vamos!

Ichigo ya estaba nadando lejos de ellos que no se veía, isshin estaba haciendo un castillo de arena con kon y chappy.

-¡woow, rukia-chan tevés muy bien!-dijo una asombrada yuzu.

Y era verdad rukia llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, la de arriba era blanca y se amarraba arriba y atrás, las cintas eran rojas con estampados de fresas por todas partes, y la de abajo era blanca con fresas y bordes rojos (cortesía de las mellizas kurosaki en su cumpleaños anterior)

El traje de yuzu también de dos partes pero esra simple y amarillo y el de Karin también de dos partes y era azul marino con bordes negros y estrellas (cortesía de isshin).

Y por último el traje de ichigo era solo un short de esos tamaño pescador negro con cuadrados en degrade de color celeste, e isshin solo uno blanco y rojo.

Las tres kurosaki estaban jugando en las olas.

-bueno, rukia-chan, yuzu aquí viene una grande asique la pasaremos por abajo, ¿ok?

-¡sí!-respondieron al unísono las dos anteriormente nombradas.

Pero era grande y yuzu y Karin fueron llevadas a la orilla y rukia en el mar.

-rukia-chan, cuidado.-pero fue tarde como siempre las olas se contraen y esta vez se llevaran a rukia.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!

-¡PAPÀ RUKIA-CHAN SE LA LLEVO UNA OLA!

Rukia fue llevada por la ola, pero si no fuera por algo rukia se hubiera perdido en el mar y eso que la sostuvo fue…

-¡i…ichigo!

-rukia, ¿estás bien?

-sí, pero creí que me perdería en el mar…-dijo abrazándose al chico.

-ru…rukia-se sorprendió este.

-crei que no los volvería a ver, a nii-sama, renji, los chicos, Karin, yuzu, kurosaki-san y… y...tu.-dijo esto con la voz quebrada.

-rukia-este sonrió y la abrazo para darle confianza- no paso nada rukia tranquila.

-ichigo-dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole.

-bueno rukia vamos-dicho esta la tomo y se fueron en una ola.

En la costa, yuzu y Karin recién habían hecho callara a kon y fueron a buscar a rukia.

-¡papá, miraaaaa! –grito yuzu, digamos que una ola que reventó llevaba a ichigo afirmando a rukia.

-¡RUKIAAA-CHAN!-dijeron los tres, corriendo para ayudarles.

Estos dos estaban algo ahogados ya que el trayecto la ola los llevo bajo de esta.

-ichigo y rukia tosían-ru…ruki…rukia, ¿estás bien?-dijo sin soltarla.

-s…si,gr…graci-tosio- gracias, ichigo.-los dos se tiraron al suelo a descansar, pues esa experiencia canso a los dos, pero los tres kurosaki llegaron.

-¡¿rukia-chan estas bien?!-pregunto preocupada yuzu.

-s…si, yuzu.

-bien hecho, ichi-nii.

-bueno niñas llevémoslos a la arena a que descansen.

-si.-dijeron las mellizas

Las mellizas llevaron a rukia a su toalla, e isshin llevo a ichigo a la suya, por coincidencia, la toalla de rukia esta parte sobre la de ichigo.

-niñas dejémoslos descansar vamos.-entonces isshin y las mellizas fueron por ahí, a alguna parte.

-ichigo se giro hacia rukia.-rukia, ¿estás despierta?

-…-

-¿rukia?

-ichigo...-se gira mirando a ichigo-que, ¿hubieras hecho si yo me hubiese perdido en el mar?

-rukia, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-quiero saber.-"_quiero saber, que tan importante soy en tu vida"_, pensó.

-bueno, primero te hubiera buscado hasta no dar más, pero no me rendiría si después de varios no ten encuentro, no me rendiría hasta encontrarte, pues…-pensó sobre lo que iba a decir.

-¿pues, que?

-no me rendiría, pues, tu…, tu eres muy importante para mí, rukia, paraste la lluvia en mi interior.

(**nota: que kawaiiiiiii :3 ^3^**)

-ichigo.-le sonríe tiernamente, rukia estornuda-tengo frio.

-ben, rukia-rukia va donde ichigo y este la abraza para no darle frio-¿mejor?

-si, ichigo, gracias.-asi los dos se durmieron.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— o—o—o

ya en la noche, después de que isshin sacara varias fotos de ellos dos y se las mandara a urahara, prepararon una fogata y asaron malvaviscos, luego de esto se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas

**_CONTINUARA_**

**Bueno como era muy largo lo dejare en dos capítulos máximo esta excepción luego volveré a la trama original ahora las palabras marcadas con un asterisco:**

**-harukaze:** decimo quinto opening de bleach.

-**shoujo s:** decimo opening de bleach

**-scandal:** autoras de shoujo s y harukaze, son mi banda favorita

**-ichirin no hana: **tercer opening de bleach

**-melody of te wild dance o ranbu no melody: **decimo tercer opening de bleach

**-ALONES: **sexto openig de bleach.

**Bueno antes que nada se me ocurrió que voy a hacer para diciembre una serie de one-shots de navidad o un fic. Ustedes elijen.**

**Ademas de crear de mis endings y openings favoritos de bleach.**

**Sin nada más que decir damas y caballeros tsubaky se va, damas y caballeros si se que tsubaky se escribe con i al final.**

**Adiós :P**


	4. chan chan chaaan y el secuestrador es

**Hooolap, ¿Cómo está el mundo?, jeje espero que bien.**

**También espero que no me maten por los meses que me demore con este capítulo, mi escusa es que estaba creando una bella navidad, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y dejaron sus reviews **

**Buenop, desde hace tiempo escuche las canciones de bleach beat collection y bleach concept cover y esos y me encantaron, en el álbum de ichigo y rukia las canciones eran tan kawaii mis favoritas fueron glow y kawaranai kotoba son de su álbum y su traducción es hermosa**

**Agradecimientos**

**Yuliheth luan**

Qué bueno que te gustara me alegro que haya una lectora más que comente, jeje.

**Yuki-chan y hiyory-chan**

Jiji dos lectoras nuevas a y les doy la bienvenida a fanfiction.

**Dedicaciones **

**A mis niños que leen este fic.**

**Y a mi hermano que volvió a irse solo que a mochilear.**

**Sin nada más que decir (creo) aquí la continuación **

**_"recuerdos"_**

_Flashback_

_Ichigo y rukia se encontraban ambos bajo la misma manta sentados frente a la fogata y los demás kurosakis igual_

_-karin-chan, ¿me podrías pasar un malvavisco?-pregunta rukia._

_-toma rukia-chan-le pasa uno._

_-gracias-lo pone en un palo y lo pone en el fuego, pero se distrajo con algo y no noto que se empezó a incendiar su muy bonito y nada blanquecina malvavisco._

_-enana._

_-…-_

_-enana._

_-…-_

_-¡enana!_

_-…-_

__¡ENANA TU MALVAVISCO SE INCENDIA!_

_-ah, ¿qué?... espera que mi malvavisco que…¡KYAAAAAAAAAA FUEGOOOOOOO!_

_En eso rukia se paro y fue a apagarlo pero hubo algo que la hizo quedarse sentada frente al mar._

_-estúpido hijo nosotros ya nos vamos a acostar-en eso se acerca al oído de su hijo y le susurra _**(no, no, no esto no se puede decir asique mis niños quédense viendo este bello programa muy sangriento y… oh me avisan que ya paso todo)**

_-¡PERO QUE… VIEJO PERVERTIDOOO!-ichigo lo patea hasta que choco contra la puerta de la casa._

_-bueno ichi-nii nosotras nos vamos a dormir._

_-buenas noches Karin, yuzu._

_Entonces fue donde rukia y se sentó a su lado y se puso la manta encima, rukia estaba tiritando._

_-ben rukia, ponte bajo la manta-ichigo la cubre._

_-gracias-dicho esto se quedaron mirándose y de repente ambos cerraron sus ojos y se fueron acercando poco a poco sus alientos se mezclaban y cuando estaban por sellar sus bocas…_

_-beep, beep,beep-un hollow mis niños._

_-"demonios hollow…" h__**ey rey yo, soy un hollow ¬¬.**_

_-v…vam…vamos ichigo-dicho esto ambos partieron con un notorio sonrojo._

_Después de derrotarlo fueron directo a dormir y a la mañana siguiente siguieron con sus vidas como si nada._

_Fin flashback._

Una mujer estaba sobre unas hojas en el suelo del frondoso bosque, ella de pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-do…donde, ¿dónde estoy?-rukia abría los ojos pesadamente.

-groaaaaaaaa.

-¡¿quie… quien anda ahí?!-grito rukia.

De pronto de los arbustos salió una masa de… de… un momento, ¿comida de inue? , y… y, ¿¡le entregaba unas flores a rukia!?

-gra…gracias.-dijo rukia tomando las flores-oye, ¿tienes nombre?

De pronto del monstruo moldeo una boca, unos ojos, una nariz y unos oídos.

-mi nombre me lo dio mi madre y es rexsimilanesa, pero dime rex.

-está bien, rex… ¿oye rex como se llama tu madre?

-ella se llama inue, orihime inue.

-¡QUEEE! ¿¡INUE ES TU MADRE!?

-sí, yo nací de los platos que orihime preparaba e ichigo lo botaba cuando no lo veía inue.

-ese baka, y ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

-pues, inue siempre los mencionaba, por eso te conozco rukia y… desde que te conoci por primera vez yo... yo…

Vamos donde ichigo unas horas atrás de lo que ocurrió recientemente

-kurosaki, llevas buscando toda la noche porque no descansas.

-no ishida, no ves que rukia desapareció, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-hay kurosaki quien te entiende.

-no soy el único byakuya ni siquiera ha vuelto de buscarla.

-mmm tienes razón.

Donde byakuya.

-BWAJAJAJAJA ¡VAMOS TOPOS VAMOS A ENCONTRAR A RUKIAAAAAAAAA!-dijo bajo tierra un golpeado byakuya vestido solo con un intento de short de piel y una lanza, más un legado de topos.

Donde ichigo.

-hay un lugar al que no he ido, pero debo cruzar el rio.

-voy contigo ichigo.-dijo renji

-y yo-dijo ishida.

-yo también dijo keigo.

-mmm-dijo Chad

-yo voy-dijo tatsuki

-itzigoooo nell también va- esa fue nel

- yo te acompaño nel, no sabes.-dijo dondochaka (¿así se escribía?)

-yo igual-dijo pesche

-uryuu cuando llegaron estos dos-susurro ichigo.

-no lo sé

-nosotros también-ikkaku, yumichika, kira, hisagi, matsumoto, orihime y yachiru

Pasaron unas horas hasta que ichigo escucho algo.

-la voz de rukia-se sorprendió ichigo y salió corriendo tras aquella voz

Ahora volviendo a lo otro

Yo… yo…-decia reximilanesa-yo te amo rukia-en eso sale ichigo de los arbustos.

-¿¡QUE TU QUEEE!?-grito iracundo ichigo.

De pronto orihime llego-¿rexi?

-¿madre?

-¡rexi!-ambos se abrazaron

-¿EH?-dijeron todos menos rukia y orihime.

-¿esperen, el hijo de orihime es comida enamorada de rukia?-pregunto ichigo

-mmm si, más o menos-respondieron todos

-oye ¿y porque se enamoro justamente de rukia?

-¿celoso kurosaki-kun?-dijo rukia con la vocecita que ichigo odia.

-¿tú qué crees enana, después de lo que paso?-dicho esto rukia se sonrojo, luego ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y también se sonrojo.

Rukia se acerco a rexsimilanesa y le dijo…

-lo siento rex pero yo,-fijo su vista en ichigo- yo amo a otra persona.

-entiendo rukia.

De repente…

-groaaaaaaaaaaaar…-un grito mas femenino

-¿jessi?-pregunto rangiku

-¡¿mama?!

-¿pero qué demonios pasa aquí?-pregunto un muy confundido ichigo.

Jessiehamburguesa al igual que rexsimilanesa estaba hecha de comida.

-miren esto es así rex fue creado por la comida de orihime que ichigo votaba…

-¿eh?

-jeje-rio nervioso ichigo.

-y jessie fue creada por la comida que gin votaba cuando ran le cocinaba-explico toshiro que quien sabe cuando descubrió eso.

-¡GIN ERES UN MALDITOOOO!

En las noches.

-qu…qué demonios fue eso.

En el bosque

-aja, pero rukia como tienes esos horribles dibujos para todos los casos ¬¬.

-¡BAKA!-le aventó su cuaderno a la cara.

-bueno ya que e halloween, ¿Por qué no lo pasan con nosotros?

-mmm bueno

Y asi al caer la noche, todos estaban con sus respectivos grupos y disfrazados, orihime, los shinigamis y los monstruos eran uno, los arrancar otros pero solo nos concentraremos en la pareja que supuestamente protagoniza este fic.

Ichigo estaba vestido de vampiro y rukia de ángel oscuro.

-baka sabes que si usas tu bankai no sabrán que existes y no tendrás dulces.

-enana soy un vampiro ¬¬

-si, como digas, bueno vamos idiota.

Ambos salieron y durante todo el trayecto recorrido de la noche ichigo estuvo a punto de golpear a miles por mirar su… a su… rukia, ¿era su novia? , no aun no.

Ichigo paro de repente.

-ichigo, ¿Qué ocurre?

-rukia, ¿nosotros somos novios no?

Rukia se le acerco.

-baka desde la vez que me dijiste que me amabas nuestro futuro comenzó.

-te quiero enana.-dijo besándola.

-y yo ¡auch!

-jeje lo siento aun llevo los colmillos.

Ichigo se los quito y continuaron.

-también te amo baka.

Y asi termino esta historia de halloween.

Ahora nos remontamos a la actualidad.

-¿papi eso de verdad paso, de verdad un monstruo de comida secuestro a mami?

-si dais, y si no me crees mira esta foto-en esa foto estaban todos y los monstruos.

-wow-dijo asombrado dais.

-creo que le debes una disculpa a tu madre ¿no?

-sí.

Entonces dais fue a la sala que esta después del comedor de la casa y se acerco a una mujer de cabello negro mas debajo de los hombros y ojos color violeta

-mami.

-¿si dais?

-perdón, de ahora en adelante me comeré todo lo que me des mami.

-oh dais-dijo su madre y lo abrazo.-ahora ve a terminar de comer junto a tus hermanas ¿bien?

-si-y daisuke se fue a comer.

Entonces un hombre de cabellos color naranja la abraza por la espalda.

-¿le contaste la historia a dais ichigo?

-sí, y al parecer funciono.

-si-rukia se gira e ichigo la besa- ah ichigo, orihime nos invito a cenar el fin de semana, y no deseo ser secuestrada otra vez-dijo un tato divertida

-demonios.

**Y así mis niños es como se termino otro fic atrasado jeje.**

**Y sip otra vez metiendo a los kurosaki.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir solo que… el colorante para comida rojo es perfecto para hacer bromas, simula bien sangre falsa.**

**Bueno ahora a concentrarse en la familia shinigami y si quieren podría hacer un one-shot que si sea un one-shot sobre el cumple de rukia, yo quiero hacerlo pero tengo miedo de que ustedes me critiquen porque lo terminaría algo tarde por eso quiero que elijan si desean eso.**

**Se despide el trío pesadilla**

**Yukia se va**

**Yoku se va**

**Kon se va**

**Chaop :P -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
